I Dont Want To Miss A Thing
by Mrs.AdamBrody
Summary: PG to be safe. Seth looks back on the SS times. Cutsey Fluff from me. HA! Oh well. Review PLZ! Song Inspired. Better This Time.


New One-shot. Im addicted. Dont own anything. This ones a fluffyone.

**I Dont Want To Miss A Thing**

**He'd done it. It had taken a decade. 10 whole years. But he'd done it.**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing _

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

**He remembered that faitful day. Summer had crept up to him and asked him for a piece of his sand-wich and a cookie because she'd forgotten her lunch at home. He'd given her half his sandwich and _two _cookies. That ment love.**

_While you're far away and dreaming_  
_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender _

**The next year she'd asked him for another piece of his sandwich, saying she'd forgotten her lunch, again. He happily gave it to her. Atleast they were on a speaking basis. He watched her sneak outside and feed it to a little skinny squirrel. She'd named it Autym.**

_I could stay lost in this moment forever _

_Well, every moment spent with you _

**Two years after, he'd watched her silently while all the other kids laughed. Kids that were supposed to be her friends. They all watched while she said her poem. 'That was so stupid!' he heard one kid wisper. He smiled, when she sat back down. She gave a feeble smile back. He new it was love.**

_Is a moment I treasure _

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
_

**For years after that, the years that counted, they never spoke. Summer hung out with Marissa, Holly and some new girl named Sadie. They bought they're matching Louis Vitton purses together, and gotten they're first boyfriends at the same time. They made rules on what they could eat and who they could talk to. Seth Cohen wasn't on the list. **

_I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

**Summer still gave him the odd smile, now and then. When she was alone in the hallwalls, maybe sometimes when it was just the two of them, she'd come up and give him a 'kidney zap' and he'd jump. Theyd laugh quietly, and smile at eachother. Then she'd leave quickly and he'd go back to whatever he was doing in the first place.**

_'Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream would never do _

**Eventually Summers friends noticed that she wasn't as mean to people as she 'should' have been. They never went everywhere with her and made she she wasn't nice to the 'losers'. So naturally, she couldn't zap Seth, or even smile at him. Pretty soon she was mean to people everytime she saw them. Seth included.**

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

**Summer wasn't herself. She was a bitch. He still knew she loved him.**

_Lying close to you _

_Feeling your heart beating _

**Summer was his now. She'd gotten out of her bitchy-state and realized -again- that she loved Seth Cohen. **

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
_

**Seth rolled over at looked at her again. The beautiful raven-brown hair covering half of her face, and it moved back and forth when she breathed- in and out. inhale. exhale. Seth loved every minute of it. He didn't know how long it would last, so he had to live every minute. **

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever _

**Summers eyes fluttered, and she woke up and smiled. **

**"What are you doing?"**

**"Loving you."**

**"I love you too, Cohen." She kissed him, and rested her head on his chest.**

**He fell asleep knowing.**

**She always loved him.**

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_**- - - - - - - - - **_

_**Fin. Likey? Review. **_

_**Song - I Dont Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith. **_

_**Very SS I think. You think?**_

_**:) Reviews. I already said that. Oh well I said it again!**_

_**Review. Shit. Third Time. **  
_


End file.
